


When You're Fast Asleep

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Mal has dreams about Evie, very not-so-innocent things that utterly blur the line between dream and reality





	When You're Fast Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Mal glanced at her phone, clicking the screen on to have a second just long enough to check the time. Jay and Carlos were at her side, the three of them waiting to have lunch at a place in the kingdom’s center. Just waiting on Evie, who of course had to be fashionably late. They stood together in the lobby of the place, familiar faces of Auradon Prep students also come to enjoy lunch around them.  
  
“…There she is,” Carlos pointed, out the doors and to the sidewalk outside, where Evie was indeed striding towards them.  
  
Jay opened the door for her, and Evie came right in to meet them.  
  
“I’m here,” she cheerfully announced, flipping back her perfect hair and giving waves to the boys.  
  
“About time,” Mal chided, arms crossed.  
  
The change in Evie was instant.  
  
The half-lidded eyes, the biting of her lip, the way she slunk over to Mal like a snake in the shadows. Mal stood perfectly still, frozen as Evie’s hands moved to hold her around the waist.  
  
“Aw, did you miss me?” Evie wondered, her voice going terribly low and husky.  
  
Mal was surprised, and caught off guard by the sudden intimate touch. Caught off guard, but not objecting.  
  
“…I just saw you at school, of course I didn’t miss you,” Mal petulantly said.  
  
She tried to avoid Evie’s eyes, avoid Evie’s presence—a task which became monumentally more difficult to do when Evie pressed her body close.  
  
“I’m here now,” she said into Mal’s ear. “You can admit that you missed me.”

This was new, the electric shudders running their way through Mal. She felt Evie’s hips against her own, Evie’s chest against her own, Evie’s lips dancing slowly along the shape of her ear. What a way to say hello. Mal’s world seemed to narrow, and she neither realized nor cared that the boys were right there, that they were all standing front and center in a crowded restaurant.  
  
“Evie, quit playing around,” Mal meant to put her hand on Evie’s shoulder. She had no idea how it came to rest around her waist.  
  
“Playing? Who’s playing?” Evie whispered, tone every bit playful and teasing. “I just want to hear you say it.”  
  
Mal couldn’t say anything besides the utterance of a low and strained hum, not with Evie’s teeth grazing her earlobe before softly biting down. The shiver shot right through Mal, straight down her back and then through her limbs like a bolt of lightning spiderwebbing through the sky. How she kept her composure, she didn’t quite know.  
  
“S-say what?”   
  
Mal’s eyes fluttered shut and she bit back a moan. Evie’s hair tickled her cheek, her neck, and the girl’s heady breaths were warm on Mal’s skin.  
  
“That you missed me,” Evie paused her vicious tease for four words and four words only, then nipped again at Mal’s ear. Mal felt Evie’s fingers curl around her waist in a tighter grip.  
  
It was almost…thrilling. Mal knowing that they were out in public, curious eyes probably drawing towards the front of the restaurant, Jay and Carlos facepalming at the blatant PDA and trying their darndest to pretend they didn’t know the girls.  
  
_She’s mine,_  Mal thought with a haughty pride.  _She’s mine, look at us prove it._  
  
Mal was no fool, she knew Evie was the most coveted girl at school, the dream and envy of boys and girls alike. Everybody wanted Evie. Everybody with eyes, at least. No doubt half the people in the building right that second would throw away their good Auradon morals and  _kill_ to be in Mal’s position. But no, this was all Mal’s, and a fiendish grin curved her lips at the thought of it. Evie’s beautiful body pressed flush against her was all hers, as were Evie’s tiny little moans in her ear like Mal was simply the sweetest of treats.  
  
“I’m waiting,” Evie hummed.  
  
Mal was oh-so-very tempted to keep her waiting, just so whatever  _this_  was would never stop.  
  
But when she opened her eyes, Evie was gone.  
  
Jay was gone, Carlos was gone too. The entire restaurant was gone, in point of fact, and Mal found herself staring up at the hideously pink canopy of her bed at Auradon Prep.  
  
So…Evie biting her ear. That was new.  
  
Mal jolted upright in bed like she’d been zapped with an electric shock, her mind spinning all the way up. Evie? Her best friend?? Doing… _that?_ Since when did Mal dream of things like that with  _Evie??_  …And since when did she dream of enjoying them? Oh, this was bad. Bad and wrong on a scale that not even the Isle of the Lost would commend. Of all the traitorous rats Mal had faced in her life, she never imagined her own brain being one of them. What, was she supposed to believe she  _liked_  Evie or something? The two were friends, and the best of them, but nothing more. Sure, she was pretty. And gorgeous, and dazzling. And sure, Mal could on occasion find herself drawn to Evie’s looks, but that was as far as it went. Dream Evie nibbling at her ear and Mal gladly showing it off was  _not_  the next logical step.  
  
But thankfully, it was still early. Mal felt it by the way the dull light weakly clambering through the curtains and the aching in her tired body spelled out half past No-Way-In-Hell. Early enough for Mal to not overthink, to simply file the dream away with other oddities such as raccoons with chainsaws and challenging Tweedledee and Tweedledum to a game of chess in the middle of midday Auradon traffic. Sometimes dreams just happened with no deeper meaning. Mal promised herself that as she flopped back down onto the bed and dropped a spare pillow over her eyes to block out what little sunlight dared to interfere with her dozing the rest of the morning away. She stretched a couple times, made herself as comfortable as could be, and within minutes sleep was pulling at her again, dragging her down from below with careful, comforting hands.  
  
But the slow creaking of the dorm room door brought her back like being yanked from underwater, body and mind alert once more even though she refused to move and disturb her perfect position. The door creaked again as it closed. Mal didn’t care. She kept her eyes shut underneath the little pillow and just waited for Round 2 to settle in.  
  
“I know you’re awake.”  
  
Round 2 instantly became a pipe dream when that voice called out to her, the husky voice that just moments ago whispered taunting demands in her ear while hands worked at her hips.  
  
Evie.  
  
Okay Mal, be cool. Relax. It was only a dream. Real Evie was not Dream Evie, and Real Evie would not understand a strangely jittery and evasive Mal.  
  
“Hey,” Mal greeted, her voice more tired and drained than she expected.  
  
She listened to Evie’s footfalls pad across the carpet, across the room, until they came to a stop at the head of Mal’s bed. Evie lifted the pillow from her face, and Mal peeked one eye open.  
  
“Morning, sleepyhead,” Evie greeted back with a smile. Her normal, friendly smile, not a coy “Come Hither” smile.  
  
“It’s too early,” Mal mumbled, squinting her one eye.  
  
“Then why are you awake?”  
  
“I’m not. Not really. I’m trying to go back to sleep.”  
  
“But there are so many other things you could be doing besides sleeping,” Evie told her, smile twisting and changing right in front of Mal. “…Me, for example.”  
  
Okay. No way did Mal hear that right. This was suddenly a “Both Eyes Open” situation, and Mal reacted and responded as such.  
  
“…What?” was her brilliant retort as she propped herself up halfway on her elbows.  
  
“You heard me.”  
  
Evie sat down close on the edge of the bed, and Mal bristled like an alleycat. This was very, very bad. Mal’s heartbeat pounded against her ribs like a bird trapped in a cage. Of course she thought to question it. But the “Evie, what are you doing?” died on her lips as soon as Evie’s started to trace a ticklish path along her jaw. Mal’s thudding heart erratically skipped several beats, and she loathed the thought of “Death by Hot Best Friend” being engraved on her tombstone.  
  
“Y-you want me to…you want  _us_  to—??”  
  
Stammering was not a very villainous quality. But then again, neither was letting oneself be reduced to a (almost) quivering mess by a pretty face and a pair of painted lips.  
  
“You talk in your sleep,” Evie said simply, like it was the most innocent statement in the world. “You moan in it, too.”  
  
Mal’s face flushed amazingly red, she imagined Evie could feel the heat on her lips.  
  
“And in your dream I was…right here,” Evie whispered the last two words, moved to whisper them right in Mal’s ear. “And my hands were…right here.”  
  
She turned her body to hold Mal around the waist, leaning over her slightly. Mal’s own body betrayed her, sitting up a little straighter to bring herself closer to Evie.  
  
“Did I kiss you?” Evie asked.  
  
“…No,” Mal was already breathless.  
  
“Did you want me to?”  
  
Mal wasn’t sure if it was instinct, or smarts, or just plain common sense telling her to lie. But she supposed it didn’t quite matter, for she wasn’t planning to listen to any of them.  
  
“…I wanted you on me,” Mal senselessly blurted, eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment like she was just waiting for the words to literally come back and bite her.  
  
Evie chuckled, the sound dark and delicious.  
  
“How about that,” she teased.  
  
Back on The Isle, Mal liked to believe she’d hold up relatively well under torture. Better than the average denizen, at least. How she was being proven wrong with blue fingernails lightly scratching at her side and someone else’s body heat warming her up. Arms shaking, she could prop herself up no longer, and fell back onto her pillow. Evie wasn’t deterred, crawling under the sheets and fitting herself perfectly on top of Mal. Just like her dream; Evie’s hips against her own, Evie’s chest against her own. Mal both feared and hoped that Evie could feel her racing heartbeat. It came again, that sneaking sense of pride, the instinct to silently gloat to the bitterly envious faces of everyone who would do and give  _anything_ to be where Mal was right now. Although she’d trade this tingling deep in the pit of her stomach with any of them.  
  
“…Why me?” Mal asked.  
  
“Mm, because you’re mine.”  
  
Dream Evie nibbled at Mal’s ear, Real Evie did the same to Mal’s neck, searching out her pulse.  
  
“Don’t you want to be mine?” Evie came back with a question of her own.  
  
“…More than anything, Evie.”  
  
With Evie right there, with certain parts of her so… _tantalizingly_  close, Mal had to sharply bite her lip to keep herself still, to stop her body from writhing against her. It also helped to keep in a whine, a desperate whine as her mind whirled dizzyingly with every single little nerve ending reacting to Evie. She wished her best friend would do something more, something beyond gripping her fingers in tangles of purple bedhead and mocking her with tiny kisses everywhere but her lips. Her neck, her jawline, her cheeks, her temple, Evie dotted them all with soft kisses like marking out a map, all the while that poor, needful whine built in Mal’s chest.  
  
Mal had her arms kept pinned at her sides—she felt like Evie wanted them there—but oh, how her hands burned with the need to creep their way up the back of Evie’s shirt, to touch her smooth skin and tease at the clasp of her bra and make Evie regret getting up and dressed so early in the morning. But she couldn’t object to being Evie’s little plaything for the moment…just as long as one moment moved on to the next. Mal felt she’d run a marathon with her breaths coming in hard and fast, just from the sheer knowledge that this perfect girl was on top of her, enjoying her. That tingle in her stomach was crawling a little further south.  
  
“E-Evie, I know you’re the daughter of the Evil Queen, but do you have to be so…evil?”  
  
Evie pulled back, her chocolate eyes dark and heavy lidded.  
  
“I’m just warming you up. Can’t you tell?”  
  
“I’m plenty warm already.”  
  
“It’s just your dragon blood.”  
  
Finally,  _finally_ , Mal was allowed to indulge in Evie’s lips against her own. Pillow soft, and kissing her deeply. Mal accidentally let one moan escape into Evie’s kiss. She could feel her best friend smile.  
  
“Why couldn’t you just tell me how badly you wanted me?” Evie wondered, pecking the corners of Mal’s mouth.  
  
“Because…because what if you didn’t want me back?”  
  
“…Mal.”  
  
Mal was surprised when Evie’s mannerisms shifted, when her darkened and lustful eyes softened and the roughly tangled fingers gently ran themselves through a single wave of hair.  
  
“Mal, who wouldn’t want you?”  
  
That, right there. That wasn’t Mal’s potential girlfriend—or at the very least, future friend with benefits—talking, that was Mal’s very best friend. Evie with the reassurance in her voice, the admiration…maybe even the love. Mal’s cheeks reddened for an entirely different reason now.  
  
“It’s just that…we’re best friends, E. I thought that was all we were ever meant to be,” she quietly explained.  
  
The next kiss wasn’t deep, or fiery with passion. It was gentle. Flickering candlelight. So many words fit into one single gesture.  
  
“Sometimes it’s nice to be proven wrong,” Evie said.  
  
And then things seemed to slow, and still. Neither girl had a mind to complain. Evie’s fingertips left Mal’s messy hair to trace lazy lines up and down her arm. The two watched each other, curious eyes of green and brown locked easily on one another like this was the very first time they were seeing each other. In some ways, it was.  
  
“…Do you think you could love me?”  
  
It was Mal’s own voice that spoke, and yet, she herself barely even heard it.  
  
Evie only hesitated long enough for a tender smile.  
  
“I know I could.”  
  
Another kiss danced in imaginary candlelight, warm and aglow.  
  
“…So?” now it was Evie who came off as a little breathless. “Do you want to find out how well we could love each other?”  
  
Mal nodded, and closed her eyes. Anticipating. Not wanting to see, but to feel. To feel the path Evie’s fingers took along her pajama shirt, the way it brushed and tickled her skin as Evie started to undress her. It didn’t feel like they were moving too fast, for nothing felt too fast or uncomfortable when it came to Evie. Mal didn’t even take note of any nerves, calm and safe as could be under Evie.  
  
Evie slid down low so familiar lips could kiss along Mal’s stomach; Mal could see in her mind’s eye the fluid grace with which Evie moved. Now it was her turn to guide her fingers into Evie’s hair, curling them just so in the waves of blue. Was this the right time for a wonderfully blissful smile to slip into place across Mal’s features? Probably not, but it happened anyway. Her and Evie, becoming a thing. She never would’ve imagined. And she certainly never would’ve imagined it would feel so easy, so  _right_ , like mind, body, and soul had just been waiting. Evie staked out her territory with the touch of her lips, and Mal couldn’t wait for her to crawl back up so she could do the same. They were only just getting started.  
  
“…M?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Open your eyes.”  
  
Mal did so. And immediately wished she hadn’t.  
  
It was gone again, all gone. A terrible,  _horrible_ reset button on Mal’s life. Alone in her bed with no Evie, the hideous pink canopy glaring down at her once more. Her heart sank so deep and heavy in her chest she felt it might crush her ribs. There was no way, she’d  _felt_ all of that, there was no way it couldn’t have been real. The electricity, the heat, the vivid tingling of her senses…just another dream? And worse still, the sigh of relief breathed out with the admission of her feelings? That wasn’t real either? So there was Mal, back to square one, a newfound attraction for Evie rooted in her chest and Evie sound asleep on the other side of the dorm room with no idea.  
  
Just seconds ago, Mal wore that blissful smile on her face as she and Evie started to become something more. Now, Mal curled up on her side and fought back a wrenching sob, bottled up feelings and disappointments brewing within her. When she laid her head down on her pillow the evening before, she had no idea she was harboring such strong emotion for her best friend or such a gripping desire to have those same emotions returned in full. But a dream was a wish your heart made, and it seemed Mal’s heart had been in the business of keeping secrets from her.  
  
Evie wasn’t quite as sound asleep as she appeared to be, and the sound of Mal’s restless movements made her stir.  
  
“…M? Are you awake?” her voice was tired, still sleepy in the morning light.  
  
Mal didn’t want to answer. She didn’t want to risk opening her mouth and letting a fit of crying escape, but staying silent was just as equally suspicious an option. Evie was waiting.  
  
“…I’m awake,” she managed to say.  
  
Awake. Unfortunately so. Mal listened to the sound of Evie’s sheets rustling as she sat up and tried not to remember the crystal clear memory of what her own sheets sounded like being rustled by Evie. How could it have just been a dream?  
  
“Sleep okay?” Evie asked.  
  
Mal had her back to her. She heard Evie yawn.  
  
“Super,” she grumbled into her pillow.  
  
She could see it all even with her back turned; Evie’s hair perfect with every strand still in place (her blue didn’t know the meaning of the word “bedhead”), those shining eyes dulled with drowsiness but nonetheless radiant, maybe even a cute little stretch as Evie waited on herself to really wake up. Dream Evie was sharp around her edges, like a glittering diamond blade. Real Evie was soft like a doll, or a beam of moonlight from a blue moon. Mal liked them both, the sharp edges and plush softness. Mal liked Evie. That was all there was to it.  
  
And it was more than just the passion she was touched by in her dreams. Mal wanted those gentle candlelight kisses, Evie’s head on her shoulder, sitting side by side with Evie distractedly tracing senseless patterns on the skin of Mal’s hand. For the best part of the dream wasn’t the lust, raw and unbridled, it was simply…her and Evie, together. One stolen morning holding the promise of a relationship between them. Something more than friendship, which was apparently what Mal had wanted all along.  
  
“You’re awfully quiet this morning,” Evie noted from across the room. Mal’s ears perked up to listen to her shift, push the covers back, turn to get out of bed. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Mal murmured. “I just…had a really good dream.”  
  
Mal expected it to end there, for the conversation to be done and over with and for Evie to wander into the bathroom and start her morning routine. She wasn’t expecting the dip and creak of her bed as Evie crossed the room and sat down on top of her covers, leaning back against the headboard.  
  
“Can I hear about it?” Evie asked. “I like good dreams.”  
  
_You wouldn’t like this one._  
  
Mal rolled over onto her back, letting her head fall to the side to look up at Evie.  
  
“I was just…I was just happy. That’s all.”  
  
Evie frowned. Mal wanted to sit up and kiss the pout away.  
  
“You’re not happy now?” Evie worried.  
  
“I am…this was just different.”  
  
Mal sighed and sat up, running a hand through her hair.  
  
“Can I guess?” Evie curiously asked, wearing an innocent smile.  
  
Mal knew she’d never guess.  
  
“Go ahead,” she told her.  
  
Evie puzzled it over.  
  
“You stuffed Chad Charming into his locker.”  
  
Mal shook her head.  
  
“Became a world-renowned artist with galleries and collectors begging for your work?”  
  
“Nice, but no,” Mal chuckled.  
  
“Hm…” Evie thought some more. “…Did it involve a pretty girl?”  
  
Mal froze, felt her hands turn to ice.  
  
“What? What does that mean?” now it was Mal asking the questions.  
  
Evie’s cheeks went pink, a shy smile on her lips as she cutely looked away from Mal.  
  
“…Pretty girls make  _me_ happy,” she quietly confessed.  
  
It was news to Mal, who felt her expression wiped blank, purely dumbfounded.  
  
“They what? …You  _what?”_  she blurted, understanding. “Evie, no way, you’re all about the princes.”  
  
“Mom wanted me to be. All her plans counted on it. She even had me going for a long while there, but…I learned I’d rather have a princess,” cheeks still flushed, Evie looked back to Mal. “Wouldn’t you?”  
  
Mal met her gaze with wide eyes.  
  
“Me??”  
  
“There’s one girl in particular that makes me really happy,” Evie clasped her hands together, fiddled with her fingers. “And I thought for sure that we were only ever going to be friends, I knew I didn’t make her happy in the same way she did for me…but it turns out she talks in her sleep.”  
  
Oh, no.  
  
Mal felt dizzy, like the whole world just lurched around her.  
  
“Okay, Evie, drop the pronoun game,” Mal said a little harshly. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“I’m talking about you, Mal, you and how badly I wished you could like me back.”  
  
Mal didn’t know how many more life-changing bed conversations she could have. She rubbed her head, pressed her fingers to her temples.  
  
“Okay, see, what you’re saying is that you like me, and I can’t let myself believe that, because that would mean—”  
  
“That would mean what?” Evie wondered. Her eyes sparked with hope.  
  
“…That I’m living a dream come true,” Mal grimly laughed. “And I’m just not that lucky.”  
  
She cast her bitter gaze off to the side, and then Evie’s hand was on her cheek. Soft. Warm and smooth. It was absolutely no fight for Evie to turn Mal back to her.  
  
“Aren’t you, M?”  
  
“No, E. I’m not,” Mal shook her head.  
  
Lips, pillow soft ones that Mal had only tasted in her dreams, claiming her own. Sweeter than she remembered, and how Mal wanted a second taste when Evie pulled away, and a third, a fourth, a fifth. But then it struck her like a deadly bolt of lightning, how this truly was a dream come true. And Mal wouldn’t let her head be twisted by lies, not even Evie's—she really wasn’t that lucky.  
  
“No,” she scooted back, away from Evie on the bed, ignoring the sparks dancing on her lips. “I’m dreaming again.”  
  
Evie frowned.  
  
“Mal, you’re not.”  
  
“Yes I am!” Mal snapped. “This is the same as the other one, you just show up and say exactly what I want to hear, the one thing I know I’ll never hear. This isn’t real life, no way in real life would my best friend secretly like me all this time when I’ve just now realized that I like  _her_ and want nothing more than for us to be together. It doesn’t work that way, especially not for me, so I have to be stuck inside another dream, another stupid vivid fantasy, and—ow!!”  
  
Mal jerked her arm away from where Evie had reached over and pinched her, her eyes hardening and a nasty scowl already fixed firmly in place.  
  
“E, what the hell?!”   
  
“Still dreaming?” Evie smiled warmly at Mal.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Mal’s heartbeat quickened. Her world spun on its axis for an entirely different reason now.  
  
“…I’m really awake this time?” she whispered.  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
Mal slowly inched back across the bed, back to Evie. She rubbed her arm, the pinch quickly fading.  
  
“I’m really awake, and everything you just said was the truth?”  
  
Evie nodded.  
  
“Even the part about you talking in your sleep. I heard you talk about me, about how you worried I wouldn’t want you back and how you thought we would only ever be friends.”  
  
“…You really have a crush on me?” Mal was still in dumbfounded disbelief.  
  
“I could kiss you again. Or pinch you again.”  
  
“…I might need both,” Mal admitted.  
  
Evie leaned in, happy to oblige, but Mal stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, holding her back.  
  
“Wait, if you heard me talking in my sleep, then you heard…other things…”  
  
Evie went pink in the cheeks again. Mal did too. But neither could look away from the other, frozen with embarrassment.  
  
“…I’m sorry, Evie. I didn’t mean to think about you that way, I just—”  
  
“Don’t apologize,” Evie quickly said. “You don’t have to. Someday we might have…other things. We’ll just take it slow.”  
  
“You really want us to start something? Something more than friendship?” Mal’s chest almost ached from how fast her heart raced.  
  
“…Can we please?”  
  
“And I’m really not dreaming? I’m so sure this isn’t real,” Mal shook her head.  
  
“Sometimes it’s nice to be proven wrong,” Evie smiled.  
  
“I think I need that kiss now,” Mal said.  
  
Evie was happy to give it to her, another taste, more warmth. Mal lingered when it was over, lips chasing after Evie’s, wanting to make the most of it in case she really did wake up again. But Evie could seem to read her mind, reaching out to pinch her again with a devious giggle.  
  
“E!! Okay, ow, we have _got_  to stop that,” Mal grumbled, holding her arm.  
  
“Then admit that you’re not dreaming. It’s real, M. We can be real.”  
  
Mal nodded fervently.  
  
“Let’s be real, Evie. Please,” she said.  
  
Gentle candlelight kisses, Evie’s head on her shoulder, sitting side by side with Evie distractedly tracing senseless patterns on the skin of Mal’s hand. It was waiting, all waiting for them. Mal’s heart had kept Evie a secret from her, like it just had to wait for the right time. So when Mal went to bed the night before, Evie was her best friend. But now, with fresh morning light outside the windows, Evie was so much more. She was a promise, a promise to Mal—a wish her heart made when she was fast asleep.  
  
“…So are we a thing now?” Mal asked.  
  
“Yes, Mal, where have you been? Honestly, wake up.”  
  
Mal and Evie laughed together. Shared a hug as best friends, shared a tender kiss as more.  
  
Well, it wasn’t the Isle of the Lost, after all. It was the other side of the sea, the fairytale land of hopes and dreams. A story and a song told how a dream was a wish your heart made.  
  
And wishes really did come true.


End file.
